1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge for an airbag cover that is used particularly in the interiors of motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Airbag covers are arranged, for example, in dashboards, and cover up the non-deployed airbag arranged beneath them. Airbag covers are also located, for example, in headrests, backrests, and other sites in the interiors of motor vehicles.
When an airbag is triggered during an accident, the opening airbag (“airbag release”) exerts pressure on the airbag cover, which then detaches, for example, from the area surrounding the airbag cover in the region of predetermined breaking points and then swings about a hinge, thus opening up space for the opening airbag.
It can be problematic during airbag release, if the airbag cover detaches entirely or partially from the surrounding area, because this may present a risk to persons inside the motor vehicle.
The generic DE 10 2004 010 643 entitled “Trim Panel with Airbag Flap Area”, previously disclosed a flexible, two-dimensional element as a hinge between the airbag flap and the airbag flap area. The two-dimensional element has an extra length that typically is used to form a loop, which serves to prevent the airbag cover from detaching from the flap area. This loop serves to prevent, on the one hand, complete detachment of the airbag flap when the airbag flap folds out, and, on the other hand, prevents the airbag flap from closing automatically following the airbag release.
This type of hinge is disadvantageous with regard to manufacturing, because it is very resource-intensive to construct the loop of the two-dimensional textile element in the course of production, and difficult to control its precise positioning. Faulty positioning of the loop, however, can result in a malfunction, when the airbag flap opens during airbag release.